After World War 3
by Sergeant Major. Stalker
Summary: Task Force 141 Recruit some men! And America And Russia are having a problem with Trust! So, Task Force 141, S.I.S. and etc want to find out Truth and what Russian goverments hide! Please RnR
1. New And Recruit

**After World War 3**

**Chapter 1: New and Recruit**

A/n : This story was made by me and another author (jmmyDhrmwn), also we got this idea from our idea but we don't own Call Of Duty Modern Warfare, its belong to Activision and InfinityWard

* * *

**Task Force 141 base**

"Welcome lads to Task Force 141! We gonna recruit you but we gonna test you skill at the pit, someone there waiting for you! But first of all I'm gonna call your name and go to the pit. Okay, Sergeant Star, you first!" yelled Price

**The PIT**

"Okay, pick your weapon and whenever you're ready?" said Nikolai

"Roger that, sir" said Star and Nikolai just nodded

42.12 seconds later

"Good enough tell Price the time and go to the spectator's room." Said Nikolai

* * *

**British Army Department**

**Meeting Rooms**

"Well, gentlemen we are here for meeting about the organization that already been built for a month and now we are going to decide who will be the leader of the British 26th Intelligence Division." Said the leader of the meeting.

"I suggest that Col. Terry 'Dust' Janson, sir" said person 1

"No, I think that Sergeant Major. Stalker and his second in command Master Sergeant. Eyewatch" Said person 2

The leader makes a decision. Its a tough decision "My decision is that Sergeant Major. Stalker will lead the division and his trusty second in command Master Sergeant. Eyewatch" said the leader.

1 hour later after the meeting

* * *

**S.I.S. (Special Intelligence Service)**

"Hey, Stalker, I have great news!" yelled Cpl. James Jordan while running

"What is it, Private?" Said Stalker while drinking coffee

"You've been selected to lead the new division" Stalker surprise about that. But that's not all "and your second in command is Eyewatch"

"Well, well, I have been selected too, huh?" said Eyewatch

"Wow, I didn't see you there! Where have you been Eyewatch?" asked Stalker with a confuse face and Eyewatch just answer with simplicity. "Having lunch! Dah? Its 12 o'clock you know!" And sarcasm.

"Hey, Private, go to the cafeteria, catch up with your squad!" said Stalker, the Private just nodded and go. "Eyewatch we got a mission tomorrow, scout the enemy forces and take the Intel in Russia, brefing will be lead by MacMillan." "Roger that, sir" "hmmm... i'm starving let's go to the cafeteria"

"Hey, Stalker, did you still have contact with Frost or Ramirez?" Eyewatch whisper. "hmm... why?" Stalker asked. "just asking, I heard that Frost transfers to Ramirez group because Sandmand, Grinch, and Truck died after saving president and his daughter and there is no Team Metal now" "sounds interesting"

* * *

**Task Force 141 base**

"Okay, lads, this is the list that got in to Task Force 141" yelled Price, everyone listen to Price. "Pvt. Ken Darren, Staff Sergeant. Samuel Foust, Cpl. Tom Jobson, Sergeant. Star 'Ace' Knight, Master Sergeant. Gary Jackson, Sergeant. Mike …" Price just keeps saying the name that got in until it's done. "Yeah, I got into TF 141" said Star "Hey, good job Star, you got in" said Samuel "you too, Sam"

"Lads and now we will tell your room mate, Sergeant. Star 'Ace' Knight with master Sergeant. Gary Jackson…."

And so on

"So, you're my new room mate, nice to meet you, Gary Jackson?"

"Nice to meet you too, Star. So you are on top bunks or lower bunks?"

"Top bunks my friend!" and we put our things on the chests that have been provided.

* * *

**Barracks**

"So, Star why your name is so awkward?" "I don't know about that Gary, I haven't ask my family why?" "Just asking"

"So, Star tells me about yourself and your friends" "okay, my name is Star Ace. I'm 19 years old, I live in oxford. The reason why I'm joining this army because my dad was in military and my family was killed by chemical attacks in London" "I'm very sorry to hear that" "its okay Gary" "I has been in military for 2 years in ranger. I have best friend,'Stalker' and 'Eyewatch'. They are from Indonesia, they move from Indonesia to UK. They live in oxford too. Now, they are in S.I.S. I haven't received email or phone call from them, they from Indonesia military but different division, Stalker from 25th Sniper Division and Eyewatch from 44th Intelligence Division. They here in London because they have been pick by S.I.S. from their skill." Suddenly, Star phone rang and he answers it.

"Hello, who is this?" said Star "It's me, Stalker, I have great news. I have been chosen to lead the British 26th Intelligence Division." "Wow that is great news. Congrats mate" "Thanks, how the selection go?" "It was great and I got in" "Well, done mate, well done. Hey, I am called by my leader. I gonna go, bye" "bye." "Who's that?" Said Gary "It's Stalker, he gonna lead the new division."

* * *

**S.I.S. HQ**

**Stalker POV**

"So, when I handle this division, sir?" "You handle this division tomorrow after the mission I gave you, you may dismiss" "Thank you, sir" I step out from the leader room and Eyewatch waiting "So, Stalker, when we lead this division?" "Tomorrow after the mission" okay, mate. This will be tricky division to lead?" "Yeah, it will be what time is it, Eyewatch?" I asked "its 2200, Stalker." "We better get sleep for mission tomorrow" We walk into our barracks and sleep "good night, Eyewatch" "Good night, Stalker"

* * *

**I'm new here and this is my first ever Fanfic. Please, RnR. I will update once a week. If any grammar or something not right, please review it. –Knightofstar and jmmyDhrmwn. I hope you enjoy it. sorry if it the story is short or something like that.  
**


	2. Operation Further

Operation Further

A/n : I'll be busy for a month because of school. So, there will be late update. Enjoy it!

I do not own Call of Duty : Modern Warfare its belongs to Activision and infinity Wards

* * *

Stalker POV

S.I.S. HQ

"Hey, Stalker. We have jobs to do" said Pvt. Josh "Yes, I know that private, I'm better get ready"

30 Minutes later

"Okay, team we have a mission, so what is it?" said Sgt. Catfish then come MacMillan "You gonna go to Russian soil then find the intel somewhere in Russian base." Said MacMillan."when we leave?" Sgt. Gordon asked. "10 minute, so gear up lads. You and your sam will be there ETA 4 hours" "Roger that. Lets go guys!" I yelled. I pick up my L85A2 ACOG sight with Suppressor. and M14 EBR with suppressor and USP .45 Suppressor with tactical knife.

"Lets go lads, we gotta go!" yelled Eyewatch. They all run into the helicopter, i wrote a journal in the Helicopter for 4 hours and i look outside the helicopter. "So, Stalker are you okay?" "I'm fine Hunter" "15 secs to landing" said the pilot. "Ready up guys, remember no one left behind!" the helicopter land and all just rush out from the helicopter. "Okay guys, we will meet you guys at the extraction. Sierra, Hunter, and Eyewatch lets go" i said

Russia Woodland, near Serbia Russia Border

"Wait!" Eyewatch whisper "4 Tango in sight" "i get the middle left" Sierra said "I get the middle right" Eyewatch said "I get the Left side" said I "I get the right one then" Hunter said. "On your go!" I said to Hunter. Hunter shot and Eyewtach, Sierra and me followed. "Nice shot" the team go without warning the the guards. "Eyewatch, what is the situations?" "there dozen of them and 2 tanks" ***RADIO* *****This is Bravo Ghost 0-2 in position* *Echo 1-2 in position* *This is Alpha Ghost 0-1* *This is Baseplate, be advise Operation Further is a go***

"Lets go lads but stealth" they all go to the Russian base searching the intel for 2 hours and Sierra saw Echo 1-2 are captured "Sir, Echo 1-2 are Captured" "What the fu-?" "Bloody Hell" ***Bravo Ghost 0-2 this is Alpha Ghost 0-1. we gonna rescue Echo 1-2 while your team find the intel and go to the extraction* *Roger that, Alpha  
Ghost 0-1*** "Lads lets go, we gonna rescue Echo 1-2!" they go to the building that Echo 1-2 go. "in count on three we gonna breach okay. Three!" the team breach the door and found Echo 1-2 "Hold your fire" "Stalker its a trap!" said Echo 1-2 leader. Russian army rush to the building and Echo 1-2 and Alpha Ghost 0-1 take cover "Bloody hell! what we gonna do?" said Hunter ***This is Alpha Ghost 0-1, we need reinforcement ASAP* *This is Baseplate be advise Reinforcement will be there ETA 2 hours!***** **

* * *

Task Force 141 HQ

"Lads, we got emergency mission! S.I.S. Team got trap in Russian Base but Bravo Ghost 0-2 are secured. his team secured the extraction for us and the team! Gear up lad!" All run and Star pick up M110 sniper rifle and MP5 red dot sight! all team run to the helicopter "Price, so what is it?" Said Samuel "its AG1 or we called Alpha Ghost 0-1 got trap in the Russian base while rescuing Echo 1-2 who captured when the Ops begun. The leader of the Alpha Ghost 0-1 is Sergeant Major. Stalker" Price said "Hey, that's my friend" said Star "you know him Star?"Said Derran "Yes, I know him in Oxford University" Star said " And he was the one of most known sniper skills and CQC skills" Price continued

2 hours later

"We gonna land!" said Nikolai "Basic rule people, Cover and shoot." Price said. Nikolai land the helicopter and open the door of helicopter and all just rush out. "Keep in touch" Price said. the all rush to the russian base and shoot the guards and keep charging

* * *

Alpha Ghost 0-1, Serbia Russian Border

"KEEP FIRING!" said Stalker and suddenly Stalker run out of ammo and got hit in the hip "argh, Shit. I got hit!" "Medic" said Eyewatch. the medic come and heal Stalker. suddenly the sound of the gunfire became quite and some on burst from the door "its the reinforcement" said Sierra "there a wounded soldier here" Star go to the wounded man "Stalker are you alright?" "no, my hip got shoot!" "gotcha" "who are you?" "Star" "Star? is that really you?" "Yes."  
"Lets go lads" Price said. all run to the extraction, they found Bravo Ghost 0-2 "Hey, where is the helicopters?" "Look there!" said Star while pointing 2 helicopters. they all in to the helicopters "we will be home ETA 1 hour" said the pilot "Argh!" Stalker said it with pain. "Bravo Ghost 0-2 did you got the intel?" said Eyewatch "Yeah, we got it!" said the leader of Bravo Ghost 0-2. suddenly Stalker Pass out because blood loss

1 hours later

* * *

Task Force 141 HQ

Infirmary

"Woah, you awake, huh, Stalker?" "Where am I?" look at Capt. Price but still blurry image "in infirmary, you should be alright and can go S.I.S. HQ again for 2 weeks from because your hip are broken" "yeah, it will be a long week!" "yep, it will be long week! own yeah, your girlfriend worrying about you and she went here to check you out. 40 minutes ago!" "She to worrying about me!"

* * *

A/n : Sorry if it something wrong or the story is shorts! i just out of ideas! so, stay tuned!


	3. Recovery

**A/n : I dont own Call of duty : modern warfare but i own this story and my OC. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Recovery**

1 Week later

"Hey, mate! Nice to see walking again but you still have 1 week more to recover full!" the doctor said

"Yeah, i just gonna walk to see your base." Stalker said. "sure go ahead!". 'well this base isnt really big but enough for 20.000 men and women to stay here.' Stalker thought. As he walk around the base of Task Force 141, he found a weapon and his girlfriend! "hey, Stalker or should i say Sergeant Major. Stalker!" said her "Hey, dont make fun of me! I heard you worrying about me?" Stalker said "said who?" "said Price" "that Price, he will pay what he done!" "hey, wait! A want to ask? What the name of this weapon?" asked Stalker " Its M110 sniper rifle i think! You should ask Star, your old friend. He is the master of this gun!" said her "where is he anyway?" "his in shooting range! And dont walk around too much" "okay okay" said Stalker and walk to the shooting range.

* * *

**Shooting Range**

"You a lot better than before" Stalker said "owh, hey, sir. didn't see you there! so, whats up?" Star said "Did you know about this sniper rifle?" "I know this Sniper well! I remember when i first time use this sniper"

**-Flashback**-

**Afganistan, 1200 hours**

"alright, time to go guys. we got some work todo!" Sgt. Louis said. "Star, use this M110 SASS for covering fire from the distance" said Lt. Chad. "Roger that" said Star. after 2 hours in the road, the squad arrive in location. "Star and Toast covering and me and kevin find the allies. go go go!" said Lt. Chad. while Chad and Kevin find the allies, Star and Toast go to the highest place that they can find "this is a good place!" said Toast "Yeah!" "lets ready up before the enemy showed up!"

after preparing the scout spot ready! they spotted Lt. Chad and Kevin "Whats going on!" said Toast on radio. "I found the allies but they fall back through here! so ready up" said Chad in radio. "we got eyes on the allies and enemy!" said Toast "lets get that son of bitches!" Star said. Toast and Star shot every single bullet to the enemy. after 20 minutes of continuesly waves of the enemy. "Low Ammo!" Star said "Same" said Toast. "We need reinforcements here!" said Star in radio. "This is Overlord reinforcement on the way E.T.A 4 minutes" Said overlord in radio.

"Toast, we must hold the enemy move for 4 minutes! i repeat 4 minutes!" said Star with serious face "okay, lets sent this mother fucker bullets to the enemy!" Said Toast with determine. after 4 minutes they still no sign of the reinforcement. "Out of Ammo" Toast asid " Same Here" said Star. Toast and Star now go to the street, that the allies army holding up the enemy, Toast and Star are now using their handguns. "What is the situation?" said Lt. Chad "We're out of ammo!" said both of them.

"Hey, there the reinforcement!" "Yeah! we survive"

**-Flashback End-**

"I got medal for many kills with a sniper" "awesome! Will you give me the details about this gun?" "The **M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System** or **M110 SASS** is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that is chambered for the 7.65x51mm NATO round, developed by the American firearm manufacturer Knight's Armament company. its intended to replace M24 Sniper Weapon System" "Ah..! i see"

Stalker saw a girl who using M4A1 with red dot sight "Who's that?" Stalker asked "She is Sergeant First Class. Jane Hunter, she is Eyewatch girlfriend!" "What! he didnt say anything about his girlfriend" "its secret!" "i'm gonna go there! want to come?" "Sure! i want to test my skill again to this M110 SASS" They walked to where Jane Hunter developing her skill. "Hey, Jane! someone want to meet you its your Boyfriend's friend?" "Hello, My name is Stalker" "My name is Jane Hunter you can call me Jane." They shaking hands "Jane, are you new here or seniors?" "i'm new here. i got here 3 months ago. I was from Joint Task Force 2 in Canada" " I see" "Are you new here?" "nope, i'm from S.I.S. I want to ask something, where did you meet Eyewatch?" "I meet him in Cafe near Oxford" after chatting around for 10 minutes "Hey, Stalker! there's a letter from Baseplate!" said Star "let me see?" Star give the letter to Stalker

To Sergeant Major. Stalker  
We got good news Sergeant Major, The intels show that another place and another terrorist that intended to launch nuclear from Ukraine, they have meeeting with in 3 weeks. Please Call 75th Ranger Regiment and Your squad too and dont forget the Task Force 141 too.  
This letter do not be seen by the public. Talk to Price if he interested to joint this Operation.  
We will be going 2 weeks from now. Stop this Madness and find the real truth!

From Baseplate

"Star I'm going to talk with Price! we got impotant mission todo!" Stalker walk into Price office and there are Nikolai and Price talking each other  
"Hey, Price. I got letter from Baseplate!" give the letter to Price. Price read the letter and Stalker said "Are you interested to join our operation?" "Yes. So, Recover soon that we can kick this terrorist arse!" "Yeah, But first we need to tell the 75th Ranger Regiment!"

* * *

**A/n : Finally I'm Finish with this chapter! Sorry for the late Update! -BntngStriaAlm**


	4. Operation Terra part 1

A/n : I dont own Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and My Friend OC but i own my OC and Story

* * *

**Operation Terra Part 1**

**75th Ranger Regiment Base**

"Dunn, we got call from Task Force 141!?" said Frost who move from Metal 0-1. "Alright Frost, on my way!" said Dunn while walking to the communication room.

"Dunn, here?" said while talking to the comm "Hmm... Yeah, ehm..., Okay. Sure no problem! My team wouldn't mind to cooperate with two team! Okay!" And Dunn close the comm. Dunn walk to the Foley room's

"Foley we got job to do, but its still 2-3 weeks. We gonna cooperate with Task Force 141 and S.I.S. " said Dunn "Good. Just relax from now Dunn, its still 2-3 weeks" "yeah, I know. I better get well sleep! See you Foley!?" " See you Dunn"

"Hey, Frost! Where is Ramirez?" "I don't know! Maybe he is in his barrack's cleaning up his weapon!?" "Okay thanks" Dunn walk to the Ramirez Barrack's "Ramirez, We have missions but its still 2-3 weeks. Get well sleep okay!?" asked Dunn "Okay!" Said Ramirez. Dunn walk out and go to his barrack's and sleep! All the group when they normal activities after Dunn told them to get rest for 2-3 weeks missions.

"Hey, Frost! Where are you going?" Ramirez asked "to the Firing range! Do you want to come?!" "Sure why not? I want to practice my reflex again!" and they go to the Firing Range.

* * *

**Task Force 141 Base**

"Hey, The 75th Ranger Regiment are accepted the mission! Report Baseplate!" said Star "Okay, I'm going to send a letter to Baseplate!" said Samuel

After 5 minutes

"I already send the letter to the Baseplate!" "Thanks Sam" said Price  
"Star, Sam and all your squad better practice meet Lt. Kenny, Outside this office!" Said Nikolai  
"Roger!" Said all in the same time and walk outside

"Well well! Who looks here?!" Said Lt. Kenny and continue "Lets practice the Task Force 141 Style! Run the whole compound 1500 times until night!" everyone look calm but inside they all scared.

**After 1500 times running entire Compound!**

"and now , learn how to operate in Night! All get your Night Vision and take the Airsoft gun over there!" Kenny point at the armoury. All run and take the Night Vision and The Airsoft gun with max 5 mags. "alright, lads. Go to the Airsoft arena on your left! When i said go, you must fight and Communicate with your team mate but first take this red or blue ribbons and tied it on your upper right arm!" "Yes, Sir!" said all and take the ribbon randomly. All go to the Airsoft arena and go to all position with their team mate!

"Go!" Lt. Kenny said.

**After The Airsoft battle between Team Blue and Team Red**

"Well, that's enough for today and tomorrow we train again!" said Lt. Kenny "Ringgo" said all. "Well, that's hard for training for the assault" said Star "Its harder when i'm train some dumbass in field" said Stalker.

"What on earth! When did you get here?" said Star "Before and after you training with Lt. Kenny" Stalker said

* * *

**S.I.S. Base**

"hmmm... thats been long time i hadn't see Stalker." said Eyewatch "Yeah, we better sleep for tomorrow" said Pvt. Josh Tan  
"Nahh! I'm going to get some food on oxford and the same time patroling" "Okay, good luck!" Eyewatch walk outside and go to his car (They can bring car if tomorrow they can go home every 2 weeks) start the car engine and drive the car to oxford and buy some food and drinks. "how much is it?" "12.45 pound" Eyewatch pay the food and drinks, he walk outside and put the grocery into the car. he accidently drop an apple and pick it up and eat. he go the driver seat and drive the car. He patroling the area for few hours and he saw a suspicious activity around the Spec Street

"I'm gonna report this activity" he searching his radio but he forgot that he left it "ah...! shit, i'm going to the nearest police station and the police will take care of it" he go to the nearest police station, tell the suspicious activity and drive back to the S.I.S. base

"I'm going to sleep for this night and want to know the progress about the suspicious activity!" said Eyewatch and sleep in his barrack's

* * *

_**The next morning **_

**Task Force 141 Base**

"Okay, time to wake up guys, Lt. Kenny calls you. All!" said Cpt. Jun. everybody woke up, take shower and gear up. All got out from their barracks and to the field

"alright, guys! listen up, run all over the base 600 times and push up 1000 times" the guys frowned but he is the leader so, just do it.

"So, lads. what is the strategy?" said Stalker while stare the window. "Nikolai, you will give us covering fire from above and our comm to the others and you Stalker, you and your squads takedown the guards for clearing our way and hack the system and there we will meet you!" Price continue "75th Ranger Regiment and my squads will turn off the system on the nuclear weapon and clear the place! if something goes wrong get out of there immediately and the extraction point just outside the base of the enemy about 500 m" Price said. "the intel show that the nuclear weapon is highly destructive, one over four (1/4) of earth will be or maybe gone! and bigger than the explosion in Hiroshima" said Stalker while walk around the office "Its true Price, one wrong move we all dead from the nuclear!" said Nikolai. "We need plan B and C!" said Stalker "hmmm... we will continue this tomorrow you, you may dismiss!" said Price.

* * *

**S.I.S. Base**

"hmm... i will gone for a while! so, Sgt. Tim you will be charge to command the squad for a while!" said Eyewatch "Yes, sir!" said Tim. Eyewatch get to his car go to the crime scene.

"So, what is the progress?" said Eyewatch to the one of the officer "Its looks like a part of the explosion device, we capture some people, most of the people are from Sierre Leone and Niger" said the officer. no reply from Eyewatch "Sir, can i look around the scene?" said Eyewatch "Owh, yes." Eyewatch look around the scene and he saw a tin line and one of the officer step on it and Eyewatch heard something "Everybody get out know" yelled Eyewatch. everyone run and the bomb explode. some officer got injured. "This is some serious case! I will leave it to the leader." said Eyewatch, talking to him self.

* * *

A/n : Please RnR. if there any wrong grammar or something that wrong please review!


	5. Operation Terra Part 2

**A/n : I don't own Call of Duty Modern warfare 1,2,3 but i own my OC and my own story**

* * *

**Operation Terra part 2  
After 2 weeks rest and think of the strategy**

**Task Force 141 **

"Stalker, Price call you to the office !" said Nikolai while walking to the Price office "Okay." Said Stalker. Nikolai and Stalker walk to the Price office "so, Price what is it?" asked Nikolai "we have a week to go before Operation Terra, that Baseplate told us the name operation. LISTEN! Check your weapons, armor, and other stuff that you can get! Baseplate told us that your squad already on the way here! So, Stalker check your weapons and things. Good luck, mate!" "Roger that!"

**10 minutes later**

"Hey, mate! How do you feel!?" said Eyewatch "Great, lads! Let the show begin!" said Stalker  
"Lads! Are you nervous?" said Stalker to all "Yeah, little bit" said all "owh, yeah! What's the strategy?" said Tim "We gonna clear the way for 75th Ranger Regiment and Task Force 141. We don't what lay ahead of us!? But there is U.S. Army there its called 7th MEU or Military Expedition Units, if anything go wrong call them!?" said Stalker "oh ya, one more. Where are we going?" said Tim "We are going to Ukraine for turn off the damn nuke there!" "What nuke?" said the others "Nuke that deadlier than Hiroshima explosion! Ukraine scientist said that ¼ the face of the earth will or maybe gone!" "Bloody Hell! Wrong step we will be gone!" said Eyewatch with terrified look, same like the others

**They entering border Ukraine**

**S.I.S. Squad, British 26th Intelligence Division. Ukraine.**

"Don't worry 75th Ranger Regiment and Task Force 141 got their hand dirty but first we must kill the guards and moderate the place! We all can speak Ukraine or Russian languages?" asked Stalker "Yeah, sure" they all said with confident "we gonna find spot to moderate the activity on the area and covering fire from far away when the condition gone good to worst, we will meet the Task Force 141 and 75th Ranger Regiment group in communication 3 days after we hack it!" said Stalker. "We almost there!" said the pilot. "okay guys! remember the plan. if anything go wrong! Price already have the Plan B and C!" said Stalker. The helicopter touch down all go out the helicopter quietly "Now, we gonna find the spot to camp and spot and moderate!" Said Eyewatch . They all walk and walk after 45 minutes "I think i found the place!" said Greg "Good. Now set the camp! we gonna rest for 2 hours"

* * *

**7th Military Expedition Units or 7th MEU**

"Hey, did you hear that?" said Lt. Howard West "yes, I heard that! maybe that S.I.S. squad. The British 26th Intelligence Divsion!" said SFC. Drake Bruce "yeah, lets continue our activities, shall we!?" everybody continue their activities like usual. "Okay, the strategy are we gonna help S.I.S. squad and the others Team. We gonna help the dirty work with 75th Ranger Regiment and the Task Force 141! because we know this place very well." said Cpt. Luke McTravis "No, you're wrong!?" said someone behind them "and who are you?" "I'm MacMillan a.k.a Baseplate. Me and Cpt. Price already been here for long time before you guys. We came here 2011 if I not mistaken in Pripyat, Ukraine when we shot Zakhave left arm with Barret !" "owh, I see! and glad to meet you here Baseplate!" said Cpl. Jake Grant

"I'm going to stay here for informing the situation and the location when this Operation Terra begin! and your squad will be ready to ambush them!" said McMillan.

* * *

**S.A.S. Base **

"Well, Burns we got a dangerous mission from Baseplate. We are just a support team from a far that mean we gonna go long range hunt!" said Wallcroft "ain't true, mate! that's Sniper Team 1-1 and 2-1. and we just support if anything go wrong." said Tyler "Hey there, Tyler!" Said Burns

"Woah, I don't see you there!" said Wallcroft "Yeah, No Shit!" said Tyler and continue "We gonna be ready because Baseplate already in outskirt of Ukraine. So, the Helicopter will be here in 10 minutes from now!" "Argh, gonna get my armors, Weapons and my things! lets go squad we gonna go!" said Wallcroft. They all get suits up and ready to go. "there's our ride! lets go lads!" said Tyler. They got inside helicopters and on the way to the Ukraine. "hey Tyler, How many-. WTF why are you eating sandwiches!?" said Burns "I'm Hungry you know!?" said Tyler.

* * *

**S.I.S. Squad  
Ukraine, Chernobly  
****Sergeant Major. Stalker, 26th Intellingence Division  
1000 hours**

"Hmmm... what's the situations?" said me to Greg "Nothing unsual!" said Greg "Keep in touch!" and Greg continue moderate the activities on the Terrorist Base. "Stalker what's the status?" said Eyewatch "same as usual" "I wanna get sleep! you two!" Pointing at Greg and Tim "Moderate the activities. anything go wrong, wake me up!" "Roger that!" Said Greg and Tim. I got sleep for 8 hours! Because my Shift is at night with Eyewatch. 'Before i sleep, I write a journal what happens yesterday and today and what's going on. Well, yes. Night shift are dangerous because 1. Wild animals 2. 0 visibilty and 3. well, poisoness snakes! hmm... i will write words to my journal! Well, i don't know what happens in matter of seconds or minutes or hours or maybe days, month and Years! I just continue what i do and what i work!' my thought said. " This gonna be wilds isn't?" said me to myself before sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today. i have holiday for 1-2 weeks. So, maybe i will be updates soon. Please RnR!**


	6. Operation Terra part 3

**A/n : Well, sorry for the really really late story. I do not own Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 1,2,3 i just own my OC and story**

* * *

**Operation Terra part 3 (New enemies)**

**A day before the Operation Terra begins.  
Ukraine, Chernobyl  
0000 hours **

"Hey, This is the day before the operation begin. lets sneak to the base and kill the guards and hide the dead bodies is the top priority if you don't want to get caught by the Russian army and don't forget hack the base! Okay, everyone pack your things and move out!" said Stalker

"Kill with suppress weapons only, keep together!" said Eyewatch while packing and ready his weapons and set the suppressor to the weapons. "Hey, I think I know what happening there!?" said Greg "What's the stats?" said Eyewatch "I think they start the meeting earlier from the schedule!" "Stalker, we gonna go now! the meeting is start now!" yelled Eyewatch, Stalker just suprise and the squads just run to the base and launch the stealth attack

"Just in time" say Stalker "Lets go kill the guards and hack the base!" "Baseplate This Alpha Ghost - 01, the meeting is earlier than the schedule! we must bring the Operation Terra begin!" talked from the radio "This Baseplate, Be advise! Operation Terra begins now! The attack will launch ETA 3 hours" Baseplate said in radio  
"Lets go guys! Hack the main system!" while run to the communication and Control room. "Greg, Tim, Hunter and Dan Hack the systems while Sierra, me and Eyewatch guard the door!" said Stalker

* * *

**Task Force 141 base **

"Price, what's going on?" said Star "The enemies has one step from us, so get ready to Ukraine! S.I.S. Squad already got inside and hack the system!" Said Price  
"Well, lets start working!" said Samuel. The squad took their equipments and go to the helicopter. "Nikolai, when we arrive at Ukraine?" said Cpl. Jackie "3 hours!" said Nikolai. "This going to be hell of a ride!" said Star while starrring at the window of helicopter. "Listen lads! everyone are enemies except S.A.S., 7th MEU, S.I.S. abd 75th Ranger Regiment" said Price

"Hey, 75th Ranger Regiment all ready there! So, Don't be fucking lazy and prepare your weapons!" said Price continue his speak

* * *

**S.I.S., Alpha Ghost  
Ukraine, Chernobyl  
0200 hours**

"Hey, keep hacking and if you can gather their intels, copy the intels!" Said Eyewatch and someone knock the door. "ssst... Stalker get ready!" Stalker just nodded, give a thumb up. Eyewatch unlock the door and Stalker stay hidden near the desk and ambush them in matter of second. "Baseplate, this is Alpha Ghost - 01 where the hell is everyone! We just have 2 hours before the meeting is up and we will lose our opportunity to capture "Terra" and before the Nuclear Missile launch!" said Stalker in the radio

"Just hold on! They're ETA 1 hour. 7th MEU and S.A.S are on its way ETA 30 minutes! How copy?" said Baseplate in the radio "Copy that, Alpha Ghost 01 out"  
"Stalker I found the location of the meeting room its in the 2nd floor, building no. 2 and next to the armory!" said Greg while volume up to hear the meeting what's about.

#The Conversation in the meeting room#

"you offer me the launch key?" said Novak a.k.a "Terra" "yes, offer that launch key" siad Tehran a.k.a "Hook" "who give this launch key?" "well, of course. The Russian government give this launch key. They want this launch key to the terrorist and launch at America in the perfect moment. So, do accept this offer?" "Yes!" they both shake hand and talk about their master plan

#Back To the Comm Room#

"Bloody hell! I though America and Russia declare peace!" said Tim "As I suspect the Russian government give away their launch key to the terrosrist" said Stalker "So, what should we do?" said Greg "Just wait the 7th MEU and S.A.S to come and wait the Taskforce 141 and the 75th Ranger Regiment, we cannot lose this opportunity"

"This is Baseplate, 7th MEU and S.A.S in the position! what is your command?" said Baseplate in the radio " This is Alpha Ghost - 01 Storm the second building next to comm room 2nd floor meeting room! Don't engage the targets. do not engage my squad and me at the comm room" "This is Baseplate! 7th MEU and S.A.S. already on its way, Baseplate out"

"The attack on its way so, Greg, Tim, Hunter and Dan. Give any information to the 7th MEU and S.A.S" said Stalker while Eyewatch scanning the hallway "It seems we just have to wait until the targets arrest and speak to them" said Eyewatch while close the Comm room door behind him

* * *

**Sorry for the really really late updates because i'm out of ideas. So, i'm not sure i will update again in the short time. So, i hope you enjoy it. Please RnR -Sergeant Major. Stalker**


	7. Arrest and Escape

**A/n : Hey, guys! Sorry for waiting! here the Chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Arrest and Escape**

* * *

**Ukraine****, Chernobyl  
Alpha Ghost  
0500 Hours**

"Looks like they being hold up" said Tim "Yeah, give them shortcut to the building!" said Stalker "Roger!" while searching the shortcut " This is TaskForce 141, We are en route to your position with 75th Ranger Regiment!" said Price on the radio "Copy that! do me a favor? cover the 7th MEU and S.A.S and continue to the target building" "Copy that Stalker! Do me a favor too? Cover from above?" "Roger that Price, Stalker out"

"Sierra, Hunter, Tim, Dan and Greg stay together and stay frosty!" said Eyewatch "Eyewatch lets go to the rooftop and cover their ass from the bad guys!" said Stalker  
"Sounds good" They run to the rooftop. after reaching the rooftop they set their spot and help the allies nearby.

"Alpha Ghost - 01, this Alpha Ghost - 04, The targets are try to escape but their escape block by Taskforce 141 and 75th Ranger Regiment" said Tim on the team radio "Good, proceed to your work. Stalker out!" Eyewatch and Stalker keep firing at the enemies.

"This Taskforce 141, we got visual on the targets. we are chasing them on foot!" said Price on the radio "Good, keep chasing them and 7th MEU and S.A.S and 75th Ranger Regiment already surround the building." "Roger that Stalker! i think we capture the Targets! Price out!"

"Hmm... looks like the deal is off" said Eyewatch "Yeah, right! Lets regroup to the others they waiting outside" siad Stalker. Stalker and his squad walk to the field just outside the Comm room

"Good job, mate! now lets go home and interrogate this two guys" said Stalker "uhhmmm... looks like we got new company" shout Ramirez. the half of the Russian army are attacking the Teams. Baseplate, This is Frost. Where is our ride?" said Frost on the Radio "Just hold on, the rides ETA 30 minutes. How copy?" "Tell them to go faster" said Dunn. "Look like we must survive this attack for 30 minutes" said Foley "Everyone keep together" Said Price "Affirmative" said all the teams.

They just keep firing at the enemies. "Stalker, it's too many of them!" said Master Gunnery Sergeant 2 Stars. Michelle Anderson. "I know that! we must find new cover!" said Stalker "How long will be our ride here?" asked Michelle "5 minutes left!" Stalker replied.

"Damn! Out of ammo!" shout Ramirez "Same here!" replied Dunn and Foley. Stalker tried to move from cover to another cover near Ramirez but he got shot at the left leg. "Medic!" shout Stalker "We got man down over here" said Michelle. She rush to Stalker and dragging him to the nearest cover "It should be alright Stalker our ride almost here and the extraction point 300 meter from here! just hold on!" said Michelle. The medic team are there patching Stalker at the scene

"This Osprey 2-7, Osprey 4-3 and Osprey 4-2 are at the extraction we will waiting for 30 minutes!" said pilot Osprey 2-7 on the radio. "Roger" said Eyewatch on the radio  
"Come on, Our ride are here! Lets go!" said Eyewatch

They all run with their strength. The Ospreys are in sight and one by one the team rush to go inside the Ospreys. The Ospreys flight as fast as they can.  
"We save for now! 1 hour before we are reaching UK border" said the pilot. "Roger" said Price "Are you okay mate?" said Eyewatch "Nope!" said Stalker "I told don't be such a fool, now i'm worried more!" said Michelle. Stalker just stunned there and stare at the blue eyes of her and "I'm sorry Michelle!" said Stalker

* * *

**1 Hour later**

* * *

**United Kingdom, Oxford  
****S.I.S. HQ  
0735 hours**

"Hey Michelle?" said Star "Ahh... Hey, Star! what are you doing here?" replied Michelle "I want to check my friend condition? how is he?" "He's good. Broken Leg and Left arm" "Shall we go to the Infirmary?" asked Eyewatch "Hey, Eyewatch! Just in time lets go!" replied Star. They walk to the S.I.S. infirmary together. before they reach the infirmary they saw Stalker moving around with chair wheel. "Hey, lads! how are you doing?" said Stalker "Good as always Stalker" replied Eyewatch

"So, do you want to help me to the meeting room? Price and the other are there. waiting for the interrogation result!?" said Stalker "Gotcha!" said Michelle. they help Stalker moving his chair wheel to meeting room. they just talking like usual about their life in military and other stuff

"So, You're here Stalker!" said Foley "Long time no see Foley!" said Stalker "Yeah, long time no see!" "Well, shall we what the result is?" "Sure" said all. "Well, the targets said "They hired by the Russian government and being american civil for 4 years!" said Price "And spying on American government. They newly task to blow america with nuclear missiles" continue Price

"Well, that's the typical of Russian government, sending persons and spying on it" said Eyewatch "but i got some name of the places that possibility their leader hide" said Price "we already strike one of the bases, we must strike again but we need some rest. Baseplate said that we can rest for 1 month. I know its long but we must wait for recovery for Stalker" said Ramirez

"I will recover fast as soon as possible" said Stalker "But don't push yourself Stalker!" said Michelle "yeah, she's right Stalker because she is your girlfriend" said Star "Hey!" shout Stalker and everyone start laughing at Stalker reaction "we better get some rest! Any empty rooms that can we use?" ask Ramirez. Star, Michelle, Ramirez, Foley, Dunn, Price and Nikolai are staying at the S.I.S. HQ and want to see the entire base "Sure, we have empty rooms! its just next to mine!" said Stalker

"What time is it?" said Eyewatch "its 9.00 pm? Why?" replied Michelle "You should get Stalker to the room!" said Eyewatch "Hey, your barrack is same as Stalker, why don't you do it?" ask Michelle with angry voice "Calm down Michelle! i have something to do! so, you must do it!" replied Eyewatch "Okay, okay, I get it now!" said Michelle.

* * *

**Next day**

"Woah! just stay still okay buddy!?" said Eyewatch caught in surprise when Stalker want to stand up because he is has broken leg "Damn! i forget that! sorry Eyewatch" "Be careful alright! I'm gonna go jogs around the Base, oh yeah! Price and the others want to see our base!" "Oh yeah, i almost forget that, i will call someone to accompany them!" "okay see you later!"

Stalker go his chair-wheel and go to one of his comrades "Hey, Sergeant. Kevin, can you accompany me and the others want to know our base!?" said Stalker while pointing the others in his back "Sure, why not" said Kevin

"Well, as you know that this is S.I.S. HQ. On your left side is the weapons and equipments station, on your left is the information and intel room" said Kevin while walk  
And 30 minutes later

"Well that's all!" said Kevin "Thanks, Sgt. Kevin" said Stalker "Okay, Ramirez, Foley and Dunn your ride are almost here so, ready up and good luck!" "thanks Stalker and i owned you one!" said Ramirez " i will keep that words!" said Stalker "Well, get well soon and then we kick some ass!" said Foley "Sure!" siad Stalker

* * *

**A/n: sorry if the story little bit unrelated and sorry for keep you waiting! and If there anything wrong please RnR!  
****See you next in the next chapter -SgtMaj. Stalker**


End file.
